This invention pertains to watering devices particularly useful on cages for all types of fowl. Many hunting clubs, hobbyists and bird fanciers, in order to be reasonably certain of an adequate supply of birds, raise birds in a controlled environment. The very young birds immediately, or a least very soon after hatching, are placed in cages where they are fed and watered until they are large enough and old enough to be released to larger pens.
Water for such birds is often provided by some type of automatic waterer so that there is always water available. Such watering devices often use bottles of water as part of the source of supply of the water for the birds. The bottles usually are filled in an upright position and are then inverted so the neck of the bottle is down, and the outlet inserted into some kind of trough or the like to be made available to the birds.
Simply turning the bottle over to insert its outlet into a holder on the trough often leads to undesired spillage and may require mopping up of the spill. By the present invention, the bottle is attached before it is inverted, thus avoiding spillage.
Additional advantages of the present device include a method of leveling the bottle and trough even if the cage is placed on a somewhat uneven surface, and also a removable device for the prevention of drowning of some birds particularly quail--where the infant birds seek a moist environment and are easily drowned in shallow water. Finally, the present device is self cleaning. Each time the trough is inverted, any foreign material falls into the bottom of the cage, usually into a collection tray .